The Bunker Legends
''The Bunker Legends ''is an upcoming Video Game based on The Television Sictom The Bunker, The game was released June 18 2012 for every current console in the current time, the game is every genere in the series such as Shooter, RPG, Platformer, Racing, Puzzle and even Party you name is and it probably there. Story On a normal day in the War, The Bunker is sitting down taking a break from fighting Justin Beiber and doing something their mind sets on, but according to the news a surprise tornado is coming and will hit the Bunker, So The Bunker gets ready to prepare for the tornado but before the could go into the basemet, the tornado comes and it was the biggest tornado to ever hit in the entire world. The Bunker ran to the basemet but the tornado was strong sucking all of the fictional characters inside of the tornado leaving not one except Bob the Stick Figure. The Next day the Bunker wakes up and finds out the all the fictional characters are gone so they go out to find them around the Bunker, after looking everywhere the Bunker couldn't find them at all, The Bunker finds out that not even Justin Beiber and the have and Laugh productions teens didn't take the fictional characters, the find out that a group called the Elemento Eleven power of all Eleven Elements in the Universe have orders from they're boss "Dark Thunder" to kidnap the Fictional Characters. The Bunker must go on a journey to Find the Fictional Characters, take down the elemento eleven and Dark Thunder so everything can go back to Normal. Characters Playable Characters *''CCs and Cream'' *''Awesomecartoonfan01'' *''Alternate Phineas'' *''Mariophineas76'' *''Kh2cool'' *''Tornadospeed'' *''Gray Pea Shooter'' *''Turbo Furbo'' *''Mochlum'' *''Complienscreator00'' *''WhatIam'' *''Maxwellthescribblenaut'' *''Faves3000'' *''Nermalthebunny'' *''Redsox1099'' *''Lego55'' *''MarioLuigi123'' *''Tyran Rex'' *''VmanJustice'' *''Everyone else'' Gameplay In the game you take down the Elemento Eleven, before you take down the elemento eleven you must go through a zone that includes 5 levels in each zone, ,level 5 is the boss battle. When defeating a boss you get a clue on where you can find a secret safe at the end of the level which includes "Bunker Bucks" Bunker Bucks is a type of money and if you take your Bunker Bucks to the nearest store you can spend the money on Secret Cutscenes, Costumes, Episodes of the Bunker, Weapond upgrades, New Amor, Items and Potions, New Magic Abilities and much more. You can also earn Bunker Bucks by looking around levels or beating up enemies, In some levels you can do all kinds of things, you can race hover boards and go-karts, Play Party games, Solve Puzzles, Do RPG missions, Platforming Obstacles, First Person Shooter Missions and more. Controls Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita Controls :Jump, Double Jump, Triple Jump, Flight Jump, Jump Attack, Glide :Punch, Hit, Attack :Kick, Stomp, Spin, :Trinity, Invisible, Holo-Guise Known Transformations Sometimes a User can transform into different people once they return to the Bunker and get Ratchet's Holo-guise in Kh2cool's Room. *CCs and Cream:PizzaBurger1, Talking Zebra, Gaepora, Alternate Gaepora *Alternate Phineas:Religious Hero, Gerty, Sawnik, *Tornadospeed:Epic Face, *Moon snail: Staraptor, Yoshi (Light blue), Espio. *AwesomeCartoonFan01: Pow Ninja, Perry the Platypus Game Sphere In this game if you go to Justin Beiber's Evil Fortress and visit Justin Beiber's Room dedicated to Dan Warp the creator or all of the teen shows you can find a game Sphere, if you take it with you, you can play Video Games on it everytime you find a game disc hidden in a level. There are also a bunch of games you can play on it which is shown below. *Super Sonic and Mario Kart *Weegee The Video Game *Purple Chicken The Video Game *Mario and Sonic in Spaaace Kart Racing Refrences *The Holo-Guise is a refrench to one of the gadgets used in Ratchet and Clank. *The Game Sphere is a refrence to Dan Warps show Drake and Josh which is suppose to be like the Nintendo Gamecube *Some of the Known Transformations are based off Alternate Accounts. Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Random Works! Category:Awesome stuff Category:Pages by kh2cool